Petal Smurfette
by Petal Rosetta
Summary: A smurfette called Petal not only distroys the world she also saves it!  Read and find out.   Warning bloody stuff does happen
1. Petal arrives in Smurf Village

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**I saw them enter a cave that was a trap, Gargamel made a trap so he could capture them, **_**Smurfs**_**.**

**My name is Petal and i have never known my Smurf family but Gargamel has been my **_**Family**_**.**

**i have always wanted to join the smurfs but i dont know where they live, eat or even do.**

**So as i was saying.**

**Gargamel trapped the Smurfs and i was angry so of course i sang to distract Gargamel, (After all im use to it now) and it worked but when i looked at their faces it made me happy 'cause they were smiling but they were also confused.**

**I knew that i shouldn't have looked but i did and my heart couldn't stop beating...**

**i didn't know their names but they looked like me i was amazed a wanted to go with them!**

**so i started walking toward them carefully but i was interrupted.**

**"GET BACK OVER THEIR YOU DUMB SMURFFETTE!"**

**Scolded Gargamel.**

**So i did but i wanted to talk to them...**

**I knew i would see them again.**

**And i did! but not how i hoped.**

**"Gargamel? what are you doing to those smurfs!" I said**

**"Why isn't it obvious? im makin Smurf a la Smurf"**

**"Oh no your not!" I said**

**I was trying to make a diversion but that damn cat was in the way!**

**"Hurry my little smurfs she's making a diversion we have to act now quickly and help her too" Said Papa Smurf.**

**"But Papa smurf what about Azreal?" Said Hefty.**

**"We'll find a way" Replyed Papa Smurf.**

**The plan was working but he was getting annoyed so i ran around him laughing and managed to get Azreal's attention too.**

**"Quick now my little smurfs" **

**I was too tired my eyes they were falling Gargamel must have put i spell on me.**

***Blackout***

*****_**Later that day**_*****

**I woke up in a small village and i saw...**

**"Papa Smurf?"**

**"You have woken up i see, well welcome to our village! would you like to live here with us?"**

**Petal's Thought - Moment**

***They dont know me and their welcoming me in their village? well im gonna try to fit in the best i can!***

**Petal's Thought - Moment Over.**

**"Umm thank you for letting me stay here i would love too"**

**That's it for Chapter 1**

**More tommorrow. ^^**


	2. Petal hears the story of Grouchy

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**They all worked hard on making me a house of course i wasn't allowed to see it until it was done so Smurfette asked me if a wanted to go flower picking with her.**

**Seen as though i had nothing better to do so i said to her.**

**"umm okay?"**

**Smurfette looked really happy so i was happy.**

**But we were interrupted.**

**"Hello new Smurfette my name is Brainy Smurf and i have a few things to tell you"**

**"Okay i dont mind" I said**

**"Right then, the smurf village is hidden from the evil sorcerrer Gargamel and we must never tell him where we live and..."**

***An hour later***

**"And furthermore"**

**"Okay your house is finished!" Shouted Handy**

**"Im coming, umm can you come over tonight so u can finish your speech?"**

**"O- Okay"**

**I was soo excited but i had forgotten about Smurfette i thought she would be angry with me but she was the last thing on my mind...**

**"Wow this is amazing i love it!"**

**i gave Handy a hug...**

***I think he blushed a little***

**That night i listened to brainy smurfs speech and i was soo happy he gave me a book **_**Quotations of Brainy Smurf**_** it was even autographed but i needed my bed and before i knew it, i was in a comfty bed in the middle between Hefty and Grouchy's house, it was a weird thought being next to, boys house's but i didn't mind who knows it might be a good thing.**

_**might...**_

**I woke up, the sun was rising it was a beautiful day and ever so peaceful but i was interrupted by Hefty.**

**"Morin new smurfette you wanna come for a jog?"**

**"S- sure"**

**I was so nervous running with a boy it was making me blush.**

**"I hate mornings!" said Grouchy**

**"Oh dont mind him he's always like this" Said Hefty**

**"Really why?"**

**"Well... it happened a very long time ago"**

***Flash-Back***

**"Come on now my little smurfs we can finish this bridge today"**

**"Papa Smurf! were running out of wood for the bridge"Yelled Handy**

**"Calm down we need a volenter to go get some more wood"**

***No smurf put up their hand but one***

**"Alright then thank you we need about..."**

**"Yes, Papa Smurf" Said Good Grouchy**

**"Here is some wood, HEY BUZZ OFF YOU STUPID PURPLE FLY SHOO SHOO!" GG**

**The Fly bit grouchy's tail and**

**GG is Good Grouchy but shorter**

**"Gnap!Gnap!Gnap!Gnap!" GG**

**"He became a Purple smurf, in the end though a big explosion cured all of the smurfs but GG still had a mean face and a mean attitude Papa smurf said it was a side effect for him because he had been bitten for far too long so Grouchy is always like he is now but i guess we dont mind it very much now".**

***Flashback Over***

**I stopped i felt sad for Grouchy he was one of the smurfs that made me blush...**

***Watch out!***

_**Crash!**_

**"Sorry i didn't mean to im Clumsy you must be new smurfette"**

**"Okay so everyone knows my name is Petal! okay?"**

**"Gosh sorry Petal i hope i didn't hurt ya"**

**"Im okay really..."**

**Petal P.O.V**

**Oh great im blushing at the village fool and i should be picking flowers not running around places... FLOWERS!**

**End Petal P.O.V**

**"I have to go now thank hefty see ya later clumsy got to go!"**

**I didn't here them saying bye but at least she was still there waiting for me.**

**End of chapter 2 bye now more tomorrow.**


	3. What a nightmare!

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**"Sorry about yesterday"**

**"Oh well if Brainy didn't talk much we could have got some smurfy flowers"**

**"Well lets go now"**

**"Sure"**

**Well at least she had forgive me after all flowers arent worth friendship...**

**are they? O.O**

**"Lets go" said Smurfette.**

**"o~ okay coming"**

**The day onwards was great i have been so happy in my life i went swimming and played with baby smurf but i still miss Gargamel and Azreal.**

***Just Before Bedtime***

**"Papa Smurf i think something is wrong with me my legs and arms they are numb... whats happening to..."**

**"Please... Wake up!" said a strange voice.**

**I opened my eyes but my body wouldn't respond! i managed to mumble out**

**"What have i done?"**

**The village was a mess the houses were on fire and their was a arrow in my arm and back, blood poured out of my mouth my head was spinning, I must have hurt someone... but who?**

**I looked up and sore Gargamel praising me i wanted to kill him!**

**Family or not!**

**i managed to regain my body i knew what to do first!**

**"T_T waaaahhhhhhhh what have i done!"**

**"O.O"stared Gargamel.**

**"WELL YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO AND IM NOT GONNA SHOW MERCY!"**

**"You? Ha you cant beat me am much taller than you!"**

**"Are you sure about that?"**

**I grabbed a bow and arrow and then i heard a voice behind me it was like before but i couldn't stop myself my arms were shaking i was loosing control again so i had to act fast!**

**"Gargamel... i... i...**

**I HATE YOU!"**

**I fired the arrow and fainted from loosing to much blood and woke up next to Papa Smurfs house that was basically a pile of ash...**

**"Papa Smurf im... im so sorry"**

**i cryed until their was blood coming out when i heard a very voice...**

**"PAPA SMURF"**

**i hugged him and the rest of the smurfs they were all unharmed and so was I?**

**Thats the end of Chapter 3.**

**bye.**


	4. What Happened On That Strange Night?

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**I was confused and asked Papa smurf what happened i didn't expect it to be like this.**

**Papa Smurf: Well Petal do u remember what happened before you passesed out?**

**Petal: Well i remember passing out then nothing.**

**Papa Smurf: Ahhh i see well this is what happened.**

***Yesterday***

**Petal:Papa Smurf i think something is wrong with me my legs and arms they are numb... whats happening to...**

**Papa Smurf: Quick help my little smurfs Petal has passed out we need to help her and fast.**

**Then you opened your eyes and stood up and your eyes, they were telling me something, tragic was going to happen.**

**Petal: You must run evacuate the village now...**

**before it is too late...**

**And so we did and just in time you destroyed most of the village.**

**Then we came back long after and found you on the floor with a lot of blood coming out so we treated you with my remaining potions and here we are now with the village rebuilt and as good as new.**

***Today***

**I stared at the floor, embarresed, sad, unwelcome but thankfully they weren't angry with me...**

**Papa Smurf: Okay my little smurfs time for bed.**

**All Smurfs: Yes Papa Smurf.**

***Next Day***

**Petal: Hi Brainy!**

**Brainy: Why hello Petal how are you feeling today?**

**Petal: Well... i feel like yesterday was just a dream, oh and is Papa smurf in his home?**

**Brainy: Of course he is why wouldn't he be?**

**Petal: I dunno just wondering...**

**Petal's P.O.V**

**Actually i need to have a serious talk with him... privatly.**

**Petal's P.O.V End.**

**Petal: Well thank you Brainy i really must go now bye.**

**Brainy: Bye.**

**Papa Smurf: Why what brings you here?**

**Petal: i must leave the village im sorry.**

**Thats the end of Chapter 4**


	5. A Future Cloud?

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**Papa Smurf: Why Petal?**

**Petal: Because im too dangerous i could have killed someone... im really sorry.**

**Papa Smurf:... I understand.**

**Petal: *Hugs* dont tell anyone ti'll tommorrow please.**

**Papa Smurf: Of course.**

**Petal: Bye.**

**Petal's P.O.V**

**Hahaha! I'll be back before ya know it...**

**All i have to do is wait three days and i'll be back and be a new Smurfette... or should i say Smurf.**

**Petal's P.O.V End**

**~The next day~**

***Knock Knock***

**Handy: Petal? are you there?**

***Handy walks in and finds but a flute***

**Handy: hmmm what is this? I had best tell Papa Smurf about this.**

**Papa Smurf: hmmm interesting this flute can recall memories or perhaps future events, Amazing!**

**Go get Hefty for me...**

**Handy: Yes Papa Smurf...**

**Hefty! Hefty! ah their you are papa smurf want you.**

**Hefty:hmmm i wonder what could be wrong.**

**Papa S: Hefty would you mind to just blow on this flute?**

**Hefty: Of course!**

***So Hefty blowed on the flute and something amazing happened a tune was played (Dearly Beloved) and showed all of Petals memories in what looked like a dream cloud but it started to go fuzzy and showed a piece of the future***

**~In the future cloud~ **

**Petal: Hefty...**

**Their heads moved closer and closer but was interrupted by a earthquake and Petal was taken away by Gargamel**

**~The future cloud disapeared~**

**Papa S: Amazing!**

**Hefty: O/O**


	6. My Friend Skitty

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**~Somewhere far away from the village~**

**I never thought i would have to cut me hair but whatever it takes is worth it...**

**Then a little Skitty came upto me and started talking to me,**

**Skitty: Hello, can you help me i have lost my friend?**

**Petal: I suppose i mean why not!**

**Skitty:Oh thank you,**

**im Skitty and who are you?**

**Petal's P.O.V**

**Yeeeessshhhh what is wrong with these people they look at me and think that im suppose to be kind, gentle? Well i shouldn't what it i hurt them why im i helping her?**

**something about her soul...**

**it is Pure something i was once.**

**Petal's P.O.V End,**

**Skitty: O.O' Hello?**

**Petal: Sorry im Petal errrmmm sssoo any ideas where to go first?**

**Skitty: Yea errm there's this way or maybe this way errrrr.**

**Petal: T_T' Great.**

**this is gonna be a LONG day...**

**Skitty: Hey look their see is look...**

**^^'**

**Petal: Well go on then silly yeesh im not holding you back.**

**Skitty: Okay ooo wait hold out your Pinky.**

**Petal: Errmmm okay?**

**Their pinkys were holding on to each other and...**

**Skitty: Do u promise that you will come and see me again?**

**Petal: Of course! 'cause your so small and cute!**

**Petal's P.O.V**

**What the hell im i saying?**

**Ahhhhh i must be going nuts...**

**But it's a nice feeling to have met a friend like Skitty.**

**Petal's P.O.V End.**

**Skitty: Great now then...**

**If you break this promise you have to kiss gargaml!**

**Petal and Skitty both laughed and had a real fun time it was something Petal hasn't had for a long time.**

**Soo Thank you Skitty for being my friend i will see you one day but for now farewell.**

**End of chapter 6 sorry it is quite short the next chapter will be longer.**

**Bye!**


	7. A New Smurf?

**Petal Smurfette (C)**

**Note i made this story but these are not my characters i made this for fun.**

**Petal: Finally after two days i finally look like a smurf!**

**Hehehehe they wont realize that im in a disguise.**

**Sooo it took me a while to find the village again but here we go...**

**Smurfette: I cant belive she has gone and only after a day too.**

**Hefty: Hey look over there!**

**?: *Waves arms* ~mouthes~**

**Hello.**

**Hefty: hmmm looks like you cant talk.**

**?: *Nodes head***

**Smurfette: Oh you poor smurf well im sure Papa Smurf will know what to do.**

**?: *Smiles*.**

**~At Papa Smurfs house~**

**Papa S: hmmm your not ill so why cant you talk?**

**?: ... T_T**

**Papa S: oh yea hehehe well your gonna need a name until i can find out more.**

**hmmm what about...**

**Silent Smurf?**

**?: *Nodes Head* and mouths**

**Thank you.**

**Hefty: Come on Silent lets go and see what you can do!**

**Silent: *Smiles***

**Thats it for this chapter sorry again it isn't long but the next one will DEFENITLY BE LONGER.**

**(I Hope)**

**Remember RxR and tell me where i can find it.**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
